2006
2006 is the thirteenth year VeggieTales was present. In this year, Big Idea stopped making VHS tapes, due to all shows after "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" being released DVD-only starting with "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple." Releases *Friendship Fun (January 3, 2006) *Super Silly Fun (January 3, 2006) *VeggieTales Collection 1 - 10 DVDs (February 14, 2006) *Are You My Neighbor? (March 11, 2006) *Very Silly Songs! (March 11, 2006) *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (March 11, 2006) *More of Bob's Favorite Stories (March 21, 2006) *VeggieTales Collection 2 - 10 DVDs (March 28, 2006) *Dave and the Giant Pickle (July 29, 2006) *Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (July 29, 2006) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (July 29, 2006) *Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack (3-Disc Set) (July 29, 2006) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (July 29, 2006) *The League of Incredible Vegetables (July 29, 2006) *Rockin' Tour Singing (August 29, 2006) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (September 5, 2006) *VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live (September 5, 2006) *Rack, Shack & Benny (November 4, 2006) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (November 4, 2006) *Josh and the Big Wall! (November 4, 2006) *The End of Silliness? (November 4, 2006) *Gideon: Tuba Warrior (November 4, 2006) *VeggieTales Sing Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber (November 4, 2006) *VeggieTales Sing Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo (November 4, 2006) *Larry's Favorite Stories (November 4, 2006) *3-2-1 Penguins and LarryBoy Stories: The Complete Series (December 2, 2006) TV Releases *VeggieTales on TV: The Asparagus of LaMancha (September 9, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (September 16, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (September 23, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Lyle the Kindly Viking (September 30, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly (October 7, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Bully Trouble (October 14, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Sumo of the Opera (October 21, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Babysitter in DeNile and The Story of Flibber-o-Loo (October 28, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Duke and the Great Pie War (November 4, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: King George and the Ducky (November 11, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Madame Blueberry (November 18, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: A Snoodle's Tale (November 25, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Dave and the Giant Pickle (December 2, 2006) PC Games * LarryBoy Game (August 1, 2006) *VeggieTales Dance Dance Dance! (October 24, 2006) Albums * Worship Songs (March 7, 2006) * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s (August 1, 2006) * Larry-Boy The Soundtrack (August 1, 2006) * Super Duper Songs (September 5, 2006) * Boyz in the Sink! (October 3, 2006) Other * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Trailer (February 1, 2006) * March 1st - VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Behind the Scenes Teaser Trailer (March 11, 2006) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior Teaser (March 11, 2006) * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Trailer (July 7, 2006) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior Teaser Trailer #2 (July 29, 2006) * The Lone Stranger Teaser (July 29, 2006) * August 1st - LarryBoy and the Bad Apple arrives on GameBoy and Playstation 2 * September 9th - VeggieTales on TV, and 3-2-1 Penguins! begin airing on Qubo. * Gideon: Tuba Warrior Trailer (September 27, 2006) * October 24th - VeggieTales Dance, Dance, Dance! * The Lone Stranger Teaser Trailer #2 (November 4, 2006) Category:Years Category:2006